Cumpleaños
by Nihonko
Summary: Todxs sabemos que el 4 de Julio es el Cumpleaños de Alfred y bien que lo sabe Arthur, quien sin otras ideas, decide regalarse a si mismo con un traje de conejo. USUK.


**Hola hola!**

Agradezco de antemano su tiempo si es que están leyendo esto.

Obviamente Hetalia no me pertenece.

 **Cumpleaños!**

No desde hace mucho desde que finalmente eran algo así como "novios", era algo que Arthur le costaba aceptar, pero en el fondo y no tan en el fondo era algo que le agradaba y gustaba.

De alguna manera habían dejado a un lado las pequeñas diferencias (Al: es _Learned_! Ar: es _Learnt)_ y dolores del pasado (como la independencia de Estados Unidos) y se estaban llevando relativamente bien.

Aunque habían momentos en los que realmente Aldred lo desesperaba, durante todo el mes de Junio, le había estado recordando que su cumpleaños pronto se acercaba.

-Hey Arthur! Que me vas a regalar!- le dice Alfred animadamente

\- No lo sé- le responde desinteresada y desganadamente

\- Y ¿ahora?- Vuelve a preguntar - ¿Ya lo sabes?

Arthur lo mira atónito

-No… sigo sin saberlo

*10 minutes later… 10 minutos después

\- Y ahora! Sabes que me regalaras?

-NO!

*Más tarde…

\- QUE NO! TE DICEN QUE NO LO SÉ!

Esta conversación se extendió hasta el 30 de Junio y cuando llegó el 1 Julio, Alfred se calló y no volvió a hablar del tema. Si bien cuando comenzó todo, no le interesaba mucho que le podría regalar, a medida que el 4 de Julio se acercaba, comenzó a preocuparse progresivamente acerca de cual sería finalmente el regalo que le daría (si no le daba uno a Aldred, sabía que le cobraría sentimientos). Si bien Arthur literalmente le enfermaba esa fecha sabia que era importante para Alfred y al menos debía darle algo por mas pequeño que fuera.

Revisando en Internet, buscando, como quien no quiere la cosa, una pagina apareció de la nada

"¿Tu Pareja estará Pronto de Cumpleaños? "

Esto captó la atención de Arthur y siguó leyendo

"¿Aún no sabes que regalarle?"

La historia de su vida

"¿Y quieres que sea un gran regalo?"

\- Que sii!

"Pues Aquí tenemos tu solución"

Siguió bajando la pagina...

"¡Un Disfraz que le encantará!"

eh? un disfraz? What the Hell?.. se supone que sería un regalo bueno... Vi la foto del disfraz, y era de un conejo rosa de cuerpo entero, incluso incluía una zanahoría...

Rayos! Se estiró en su silla y de la nada volvió a mirar su computador y de un loco impulso apretó COMPRAR!

-For the Queen, What I just did ...

 _Al otro día..._

Era el cumpleaños de Alfred, estuvo ocupado todo el día recibiendo regalos de tod s, hizo una fiesta en su casa, y todo el mundo estaba invitado, tan ocupado que ni siquiera se topó con Arthur.

El inglés miraba con incomodidad a la caja que tenia en frente, como no sabiendo que hacer, ya era tarde, se la llevó a la habitación de Alfred, ni siquiera había podido saludarle apropiadamente, al menos debía hacer algo por su cumpleaños.

Ya era tarde, se puso el disfraz y totalmente avergonzado decidió esperarlo recostado en su cama, se suponía que AlFred llegaría y Arthur se ofrecería el mismo como regalo de cumpleaños disfrazado de conejo, le daría mucho cariño, todo el cariño que siempre le negaba por su orgullo, su verguenza y su manera tsundere de ser.

Decidió esperarlo con la luz apagada, lo Esperó y esperó hasta quedarse dormido...

Alfred fue a su habitación a buscar algo, se encontraba un poco triste, había visto a Arthur prácticamente nada durante el dia ni siquiera lo habia saludado, suspiró...

Cuando prende la luz, se encuentra a un inglés somnoliento, abrazando una almohada en forma de zanahoria vistiendo un traje completo de algún animal tierno con orejitas caídas.

Alfred se paralizó y lo entendió todo. Se ruborizó, se puso tan rojo como los tomates de Antonio, para luego, aprovechar su regalo completamente. Sus ojos se volvieron estrellas que miraban hacia un unico objetivo... Arthur y todas las cosas que se estaba imaginando que iba a hacer con él, sobre él, en él... etc...

Arthur se asustó un poco... porque Alfred lo estaba mirando así, porque su mirada estaba tan concentrada en él y por qué se estaba acercando a él de esa manera tan oscura y sospechosa...

Al llegar a la cama... Alfred olvidó su fiesta por completo, Al Diablo los invitados el queria disfrutar al conejito que tenía en frente...

 **fin**

 **Para ser honesta, no soy muy USUK que digamos, sin embargo, encuentro que sus personalidades son muy transparentes y por lo tanto se me hace mucho más fácil escribir de ellos que de otras parejas.**

 **Gracias por leer! y dejen sus comentarios!**


End file.
